A Thing About Storms
by Nikalian88
Summary: Mikey gets scared of a thunderstorm and Donny comes to his rescue. chibbi turtles.


Hi again. It's me. Well here's another TMNT story. This one is about Donny and Mikey, my favorite turtles. Usual disclaimer: TMNT no belong to me. Now on with the fic…

Thunderstorms are loud, wet, annoying things. It is always raining in Manhattan during springtime, but when it storms... Topside it's bad enough. But in the sewers below the busy streets, where the water went, its worse. The water channels swell and flood.

But the worst of all was the thunder. You would think it would be muffled or unheard, but no, it echoes, magnifying the sound till you have that funny ring in your ears.

Michelangelo didn't like thunderstorms. In fact, he hated them. The young turtle hugged his pillow tighter to muffle his whimpers. The last thing the ten year old wanted was for Raph to know he was still scared.

Mikey knew that it was only noise, but it was loud. Just at that moment, the biggest clap of thunder erupted seemingly directly above the lair. And that did it.

With a swallowed shriek, the young turtle leaped out of bed, bolted down the hall, and burst into his brothers' room.

"Donny!" he cried shaking the others shoulder. "Donny!" Donatello's eyes snapped open as he sat up, hand going towered his new bo staff. But the orange banded turtle that buried himself into his arms told him he was under a different kind of attack.

"Mikey? What is it?" the purple banded turtle asked as he gently put his arms around his younger brother. The boom of thunder soon answered his question. "Oh." Donny smiled, rubbing his brothers' shell. "Mikey it's only thunder. It can't hurt you."

"I know." Was the youngest turtles' muffled reply. "But it's too loud." Donatello raised an eye ridge at Michelangelo. "This coming from a turtle who blasts his headphones at max." He said with a smirk. Mikey shrugged.

Don rearranged his bedding so that both he and Mikey were coved with Don's blankets. Mikey felt relaxed as soon as the covers were on him. But the next boom of thunder threw that feeling right out the window.

With a yelp Mikey clung to Donny. Donny surprised himself by the loudness of the storm and wondering how bad it was topside, went right to shushing his brother. "Shh, it's okay Mikey. It's just…" Donatello paused. The simple explanation of thunderstorms would be easy to tell, but would Michelangelo accept it?

Then…an idea.

"Mikey, it's just angles bowling." Donny said brightly, remembering something he had read in a book. Mikey looked up at him. "Angels bowling?" he asked with a confused face. Donatello nodded seriously. "Yep. Angels need to play games too."

A thunder clap sounded once again. "See? A strike!" the purple banded tot declared. Michelangelo giggled. Before five minutes were up, both determining which score the thunder claps were.

Of course they soon broke off into helpless giggles, eventually forgetting the game and the storm all together. They became far more interested in hiding under Donatello's sheets, poking each other.

After a while, they quieted a bit, still grinning. A softer boom of thunder echoed. "Strike." Mikey said yawning. "Nope, it was a spare." Donny corrected, noting his brother blink sleepily. "Go to sleep Mikey."

Both turtles yawned, then soon were sleeping soundly as the storm faded into the night. That is how Splinter found them in the morning, sheets over their heads, sleeping with amused looks on their faces.

It came to be that after every thunderstorm, the rest of the family could always find the both of them in the others bed, usually Donatello's. As they would grow into their teen years, though, Splinter would find them sleeping together less and less.

But in the mornings fallowing a storm, Mikey would go to Donny and say, "Three spare, five strikes. Pay up." Then Don would say, "No, it was four spare and two strikes. You pay up."

Neither Splinter nor Raphael or Leonardo ever got what the two meant. It was just a Mikey and Don thing.

I'm beginning to see a TMNT chibbi pattern here. Lol. I used to do this for my little sister when she would be scared of storms. She dose it every once in a while now.


End file.
